The electroencephalogram (EEG) electrode is a critical component for diagnosing and understanding neurological phenomenon. Electrode placement on the scalp is currently problematic, time consuming, and labor intensive. In partnership with Baltimore Biomedical, Inc., a novel self-installed electrode technology was developed and patented as part of a prior NIH SBIR program and uses hair to anchor the electrode near the scalp. Based on this prior art, Key Technologies has conceived of an electrode placement system specifically to support studies in the EEG laboratory environment. The new system consists of a disposable electrode and an installation tool. The new electrode will fulfill the requirements of standard silver/silver chloride and other commercially available electrodes and provides signal quality equivalent to the gold standard colloidal placed electrodes. This design uniquely provides the ability for quick placement of multiple electrodes via a single, hand-held installation tool without the need for messy adhesives or excess electrolyte. The small size, high comfort level, and quick placement attributes make the system ideal for critical care, EEG, and extended monitoring in which multiple electrodes are required. Unlike the current industry standard, the electrodes will be disposable; a desirable attribute with the current concern to control the spread of communicable diseases. The goals, through Phase III, are to design, prototype, validate, market, manufacture, and commercialize this novel electrode system.